Sisters to Chibi's to Bad guy's lair CoughhideoutCough
by LooksxxxFool
Summary: Chibi wants to get back at Chori and steals her potions... Except... Erm... She KINDA messed up... -Romance for Chiki-Violence for Chori- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chori: What are you doing?

Chiki: Orochimaru?

Chori: What... No! My experiment!

* * *

I... did it. My two potions work! Now, I just have to put them in the cupboard not to be found... Now where's my necklace? Ah! There you are beautiful!

* * *

_Hm... What to cook for dinner? Ma and Pa are on a vacation... what about soup?_

"Chori! What do you think about soup?" I yelled out in the kitchen...

...

...

_Argh, she must be sleeping_. I sighed and opened up the cupboard Chori keeps her own personal stuff in.

_This is payback for turning me into a pig!_ The cupboard is HUGE for the matter. There were glass containers holding eyeballs and rat hearts, the are also making gurgling noises and even spewing out liquid. _I can't believe Chori calls them beautiful!. GROSS. YEP. _

__A shiver went down my spine and took out two corked beakers. One is white and the other one is swirly dark blue. At least they are the not so gross looking ones, so I could at least pick them up...

_The cork of the white one is easy, the blue, ah... I can't._.

'Because you have no muscles'... How does her voice get into my head?... ARGH! I hate her at times!

My eyes narrowed, thinning my sight as I put the blue beaker on our eating table, somewhere Chori hardly looks at but I could get easily

The liquid flowed down the little gap and into the pot of freshly baked tomato soup and I grinned as I mixed it along with my wooden spoon.

_Bwahahahaha, BWAHAHAHAHA!_

"Stop making freaky noises man, I'm tryin' to sleep." Chori yelled out from the living room.

"Oh! Woops, sorry! I guess I thought out loud again!... Hehe..." I couldn't stop my grinning as I poured all of the 'soup' into my favorite new bowl.

"Dinner's ready!"

Groooaaaannn.

...

...

"LATEER!"

"No! Now!"

"Sleep!"

"Take your ass off the fucking couch before I throw this," I pointed to the warmed 'soup', " down your fucking mouth!"

...

"Yes miss."

* * *

"Strawberry cake! Oh! And vaniallla and cameral and chocolate and rainbow!"

"All in one cake?"

"Yes please!" I waited for sooo long! It's been- I checked my watch- 5 secooooonnnnnds!

"Done!"

"This is sweet heaven..."

"This is heaven dearie"

"What?"

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- I woke up on the couch, my most amazing dream ever, destroyed by Chiki's stupid laugh... I whimpered and wiped the drool from my mouth...

+ +++++ We all know what happens next!+++++ +

"Chiki..." I muttered while the spoon is still in my mouth.

"It tastes weird..." And familiar... That's when I noticed Chiki didn't eat anything yet. She calls me out and forces me to eat... Now I'm gonna do the same to her!

I picked up her untouched spoon, shoved and picked up the soup from the bowl and finally once again shoved it in her mouth. Now people, I'm leaning over the table so nobody move...

Her face became pale, then red, before she screamed before we had I fist fight.

...

.

...

.

...

* * *

The fight is finally over, I can't believe she forced me to eat that horrible thing!...

Chori yawned. I yawned then we yawned together.

"Chiki, I know you put something inside, I have more sensitive taste buds remember?" She whispered out as we both fell on the floor, the hard marble floor of the kitchen floor. Something smashed.

"Heh, your bleeding..."

"Don't change the subject."

... "I put this white liquid in the soup."

"Is it one in the cupboard?"

"Yes..."

"Anything else?"

"Umm..." I shifted my gaze away from her and looked at what made the smashing sound.

Ohh nooooo...

Chori followed what I was staring at and her eyes went large...

"Umm, Chori? What's gonna happen?" I asked her.

"Seriously? What happens if what I made is poisonous? You would become a murderer... Stupid girl."

"I just wanted to get you back... Any way what is it?"

"It's a Chibi potion. We are gonna turn into..." She yawned "Chi... bis..."

"Blue...?"

"It's a portal going to Naruto world..."

...Oh.

"We are gonna get sucked into Naruto world as Chibi's..." She grinned as she spoke. Is she mad? Oh wait, she is.

"Aw..."

"Don't say... Aw... I'm the one bleeding here... Besides, I have an Antidote..."

"Where?"

"Too late..." She closed her eyes, and let out a huff of air.

"No… Don't die!... Don't… Die… On me!"

"I'm not dying idiot, and also, I'm not ON you."

"Then?"

"Sleep."

"Don't want to…"

"Then hold my hand…"

… "Thanks Chori…" I moved my hand towards Chori and hers toward me, they connected and we held each other tightly.

I stared fearfully into Chori's almost black brown eyes. She grinned and held me to her chest…

Like a sister should.

I allow defeat and let drowsiness win.

* * *

The blue liquid swirled as is got larger, engulfing the two girls holding each other tightly and disappeared. Like the girls or the swirl were there in the first place.

* * *

Chiki: … You really would do that if we got in that situation?

Chori: Yes…

Chiki: Where are we going?

Chori: The nicer we are the more worse it will be.

Chiki: Ooh noo…


	2. Meet the Akatsuki

Chiki: Ow ow ow ow… Owie…

* * *

Chiki woke up on something warm… Something big… and something orange.

"Eiiiiiike! CHOOORI!" She screamed on top of her lungs and tried to run away from the hairy orange warmth… Just that there's a long drop down.

"What the fuck?" Some deep voice came out of nowhere, no where she can see… She started shivering, wrapping her arms around herself and laid down.

That's when she felt something tug at the back of her dress then lifted. She smiled in happiness, closed her eyes and let herself be lifted… Off the hairy mass of oranginess.

"Who are you?"

Chiki snapped her eyes open at the sound of the voice again and found herself sitting on a wooden surface. She looked up and-

"Eeeek! Freaky piercing covered weird eyed man! CHOORI!" She wailed and cried…

The man looming above her sighed. Rubbing his temples, he picked the suddenly small girl up and put her in his hand and started to pet her shiny golden head. She's a bit smaller than half of his hand.

Chiki stopped crying after a few minutes, except for some hiccups that happened afterwards. She remembered when she and Chori were fighting and what's gonna happen after…

_Oh wait… Is the guy petting her…? Is he the guy from…?_

She finally looked up to see properly what the absolutely big guy looked like. Piercing, rings in his eyes, orange hair and black cloak with clouds…

"… " She held her tears as she stared at him.

"…"

"…" _Awkward…_

"E-Excuse m-me mister… A-are y-you Pein-n?" She said through her sobs and hiccups.

"How did you know?" Pein asked raising his eyebrow.

"She's telling the truth…In a way… Then that means I can…" She whispered under her breath and stared at the giant man looming above her, remembering about Chori saying they could go to Naruto.

"YAY!" She jumped and hugged his arm.

Pein looked taken back at the sudden change of emotion and the unexpected hug, he went tense. His eyes widened and felt his blood circulation cut off from the girl hugging him… Technically, his arm.

"You're Pein! I can't believe I get to meet you in real life! I just want hug you before you die!"

… _Whoops, did I say die?... Spoiler ALERT!_

Pein raised his eyebrow again. _Die? That is not possible, I'm, in a way, a pillar, supporting a bridge to peace… _

"I know you think your god but you're gonna die anyway." _That does not make anything feel better. _

He sighed and told Chori to get off. And again except more sternly. She didn't give any response until Pein shook his arm.

"I need to speak to Konan about this. I can't feel my fingers now."

"… Yahiko…" Chiki whispered out unknown… Her grip on Pein tightened.

* * *

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce…

_WHEN WILL THIS FUCKING THING I'M ON, STOP BOUNCING!? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

Slowing down… Finally, silence… Sleep…. Oh yeah…

"Zetsu-san! How is Zetsu? Is Tobi a good boy?"

…

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"Eh? What's that? Is Tobi hearing things?"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"No, Tobi is not hearing things. **And the sound is coming from your fucking head!"**

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

"**Great, now the thing is now in your brain."**

"Ahhhh!? M- Tobi's brain!? Get it off! Get it off! Senpai!~"

_The screeching is too loud! I need more sleep! Leave me alone! Wahh! I like this soft hairiness! I don't want to go!_

Something is tugging at my hood, at the same time choking me and I don't appreciate that. I grip at the stands that are like gigantic hair and resist the tugging, even if it is choking me to death.

"It looks like a mini person… **Fuck, did you have a baby!?**"

"Whaaaaaat? Tobi wanna see! I-Tobi wanna see! OW"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME SLEEP FOR 5 MORE MINUTES WILL YOU!?"

"Yaaaay! Little person likes Tobi! That means Tobi is a good boy!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! I wish I can curse so I can curse all day long and in my sleep!"

…

… "Mn… *Yawn* Yeah…"

…

… "**Did she just fall asleep?"**

…

Tobi lifted his hand, held Chori's waist between his fingers and lifting it up slowly, as to not wake Chori up.

This resulted in Tobi's hair being tugged, if weren't for the mask, his tears wouldn't just come straight out of the hole like a flash flood exploding out from a cave.

…

Kisame chose this time to enter the hall way and interrupt peace.

"YO!" He called out as he walked past.

*GASP*

…

…

… Zetsu didn't realise he was holding his breath and release his sigh… Sighs are louder than shouts, it seems… "FFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! COME TO ME!... I didn't have dinner yet… Wha…"

Chori sniffed in her chibi form and loosened her grip, resulting for her to fall forward and being really close in poking Tobi's eyeball out.

"Ehh… Tobi will get little person-kun!" He held her by her waist again, just this time she wasn't gripping his hair and placed her in his hand.

"Ehh, he's so cute! What do you think senpai? Can Tobi keep im?" Asked Tobi, flailing his arms about and griping Kyosu out of her dreams…

"What the- I WAKE UP TO BE IN DANGER OF CHOKING! FAAUUUUU… sh… LET ME GO!"

"Ok."

Tobi dropped Kyosu and she fell down pretty hard, since she's small and all, her leg broke. Kyosu bit her lip from crying out and clutched her leg.

Wait… What super powers do chibi's always have?... Flying… AW YEAH!... And cuteness… HELL NO! How is she supposed to fly anyway?

…

…

_I believe I can fly_…

…

_Nup._

She looked up at the two men towering above her and did her best –nearly crying- tearful face, along with a small whimper… A picture of a black/grey furred starved puppy.

"Zetsu-san… What can we do!? Tobi hurt little person-kun! … I know! Let's go to Kakazu-sama!" The lollipop face guy reached out to grab Chori again and-

"HELL NO!" She shouted out and ran off, leaving them in her cloud of dust. Literally, they –well Tobi- is hogging and coughing, Zetsu however, is just staring at the tiny form speeding off.

* * *

Chiki felt her dress pulling her… She can't feel the ground anymore, feeling a polished surface leave her fingertips.

She murmured as she felt being put back down again, just on her back and she wasn't hugging anything anymore.

She got upset and stretched her arms out above her, fisting and unfisting her little petite hands in an attempt to grab something to pull close.

Chiki missed her stuffed teddy bear, one that Chori gave to her on her birthday. She said that she made it herself, and to be honest, it wasn't that bad… But that was a few years back in time and she didn't think that Chori will even remember it.

She made more whimpering sounds and tears pricked her eyes in such for something. It seems god himself heard her plea and gave her something… It feels like a tissue though… Meh, good enough for her.

She smiled and stuffed her face against the unknown 'tissue' and fell asleep from her half-conscious state.

* * *

_Argh, crap! My leg is killing me! Now is the best time to learn to fly… _

Chori turned through an opened 'door' since there is no door, it is easy to get into. The other doors have handles, the handles are high, as you can see, she's a midget.

She raised her eyes from staring at the ground and pulled her leg through, hopping towards… Some kind of garden?

Her glasses fell at one side as she stared at the beautiful scenery of one kind of a hell of a garden!

Flowers were here and there, fruit trees sprouted, herbs, plants and veggies! Well, some of them are ones she didn't like… CoughVeggiesCough… and hopped her way to the herb section.

Some plants attempted keyword: attempted, to take a bite out of her as she went by to the corner, where the herb plants are. It says so overhead.

_Please oh dear god, make some kind of obvious sign on which herb to use… Or at least how to treat broken bones! _

It appeared that god heard her too, a strong ray of sunlight making their way through the window. Seriously.

A stronger ray of sun randomly appeared out of the other glasses and gave her a blessing. It pointed to a particular plant then went up and down, in a way of smashing then moved to her leg. It went to another plant with long leaved and did a swirly thing and pointed to her leg again.

"Thank you dear god," she prayed, "For giving me an obvious sign, even a fool could figure it out. I shall train with the light and the shadows, so as to give you an offering for saving me."

_… I bet if anyone was watching, they would look at me and give a WTF look._

She went over to the particular plants and pulled its leaves. It smelled minty. Took two rocks, or in other regular sized peoples POV, pebbles so she can grind them later. Afterwards, she went to the plant with long leaves.

_This plants looks like it got a hair do! _

Chori chuckled at her inner joke and pulled at a leaf lowest to the ground, this one is stubborn though. She pulled harder and gritted her teeth and pulled as hard as she can with one foot. It released defeated and she fell over, hitting the bottom back side of her neck and butt.

"Ow… Sheesh, stubborn plant."

She stepped up, went to the corner and went into the process of healing herself.

_I hope Chiki's having a better time than me… YOW! What the hell is this stuff!? It burns!_

* * *

Chori: I hate those cream things, they say it helps but IT BUUUUUUURRNS!

Chiki: Aw come on! They clean off the germs and heals your wounds…

Chori: … My body is bleeding ONE THE INSIDE. I snapped my bone, get it through you thick skull.

Chiki: I don't get how I put up with you…

**THAT'S ALL YOUR GETTING TODAY, WAIT TILL LATER!**


	3. Hiatus

Yep, lost interest.

Chori: I don't feel bothered to explain in this story

Chiki: We will only start if we feel the need to!

**Bye bye... / Bye bitches!**


End file.
